Elastic Heart
by deepinmyyheart
Summary: "The 5 stages of grief and loss are: 1. Denial and isolation; 2. Anger; 3. Bargaining; 4. Depression; 5. Acceptance. People who are grieving do not necessarily go through the stages in the same order or experience all of them." Hank Voight thought his Family was doing fine after Justin's death, but he had no idea how wrong he was.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: This is a Linstead's universe where Hank Voight has a sixteen-old-years daughter that will cause a lot of trouble to everyone. There's a lot of drama and angst - and of course, romance. I had this idea for awhile and I hope you guys like it. ;)**

xxxx

This shouldn't be happening. Hank shouldn't be here alone at Silos with Justin's killer. Erin tried to stop him, but Voight wasn't paying attention to what she was asking, the sergeant was blinded by his grief and all he wanted was revenge for what they did to his son. Lindsay's heart was racing knowing exactly what would happen if Hank moved on with this. God! She had already lost so much and didn't want that to be the cause for losing Hank. Erin tried to remind him that he still had Daniel, Olive, Avery, and her, and they all needed him. Lindsay was desperate and by the time Hank - the only father she had -, looked at her, Erin knew he was not going to give up. Without a word, Erin ran – in the heavy rain and Chicago's chilly weather – to her car crying, still hearing the loud, fast sound of Voight firing his gun.

Erin jumped out of bed, scared after dreaming about that horrible night of Justin's death. Jay opened his eyes to look at her. He knew something was going on with his girlfriend and as much as he wanted to help her, she wouldn't let him. Lindsay quickly got up saying just that she needed to go and left him without even a good-morning kiss.

Xxxx

"Don't you think it's too soon to be back?" Erin asked as she walked into Hank's office. Just a month from Justin's death, Hank was back in Intelligence and that somehow worried Erin.

"No. I am fine. That's what I need, to get back to work." Hank leaned back in his chair looking at his best detective _and_ daughter.

"Mm ... How's Avery?"

"She got back to school last week, seems to be distracted. Although it's the last week before summer break." Avery was Hank's youngest daughter, and Daddy's famous little golden girl. She had good grades, she was attached to her father and especially to her siblings. Although she grew up without her mother, Camille, she had a female figure as her sister, Erin. Her father took _her_ in when Erin was fifteen and raised her with Camille like she was their own.

"What about Olive and Daniel?"

"That boy is what makes me be here now." Hank smiled and Erin just pressed her lips together and nod _ded_. "What about you? How are you doing?"

"Good."

"Are you sure? You know you can tell me if something is wrong." After Nadia's death and the way Erin handled it, Hank has all the reasons to worry about her. He knew how deep she can go when something like that happens.

"Yeah"

"Okay." Without saying another word, Erin just nodded and left the office and headed to the break room for her cup of coffee.

Erin's morning wasn't easy. After waking up at 6 o'clock in the morning and meeting Crowley who questioned her about Hank, her head was about to explode, but not because of a headache, but because she was exhausted from carrying so many things on her back. Lindsay was overloaded and keeping everything she knew a secretly was consuming her life, however, she knew she needed to protect Hank, after all he saved her life when she was fifteen, and this was the least Erin could do.

"Hey ..." Jay's voice made her turn, to see him leaning by her side. "You know, I feel a little bit handscuff here, because I want to be there for you, but I don't know what's happening."

Erin looked into Jay's eyes and knew that her boyfriend was worried and as much as she wanted to keep this just for her, it wasn't fair what she was doing with Jay.

"Crowley thinks I know something about Voight and the guy who killed Justin."

"Do you?"

"I know enough. Now every step I take feels like it could be a trap door."

"Those are meant for Voight. Do not go down with him, please."

"It's already in motion. I just gotta let it play out."

Erin pressed her lips together, holding her cup of coffee past Jay, but before reaching the door, Jay called her.

"There's something you can do." Erin turned around met Jay's eyes. "Move in with me." Lindsay was about to say something, but closed her mouth. "Cases come and go. Bosses come and go. Jobs come and go, but I don't want you to come and go." And without say anything, Jay kissed her lips, leaving her alone to process what just had happened.

Xxxx

"Avery? AVERY?" The girl jumped in her chair and turned to look at her teacher who was calling her name for the third time. "Is everything alright?"

"Mmm? No... Yeah. I... I... yeah, sorry. I just..." Avery looked to her books and wasn't paying attention to her teacher. Her friends were looking worriedly at her and before they could say anything the bell ring and they started to grabbing their things.

"Avery... Are you sure you're ok? I think you should go home." Laura, one of her friends said.

"No, I'm ok. If I go home I'll be alone and I just... I don't want to be in the house by myself."

"Maybe you can go to the district and stay there with your dad."

"No, I'm ok."

"I'm sorry to say this, but you look like shit." Alexandra, Alex for short, was laughing messing with Avery's light brown hair.

"Fuck off, Alex. Leave me alone I'm not in the mood for your shit."

Avery was really a mess. Her long light brown hair had a small braid frayed. The dark circles in her eyes were clear on her slight makeup and that made her look more tired and her large hazel eyes looked dilated as if she hadn't slept for days. The girl wasn't feeling good and the grief for her brother was still chasing her making her want to disappear from everything and everyone. Even her best friends seemed to annoy her by simply opening their mouths.

The girl walked like a zombie on the hallway, and as much as she didn't want to be there, school was better than being home alone since her father had got back to work and Olive was crying all the time. Avery couldn't handle them and she also missed spend time with Erin, but ever since her sister started dating Jay it was getting harder for the two of them to spend some time together like they used to. Avery was happy for Erin, but she missed her sister and at that moment she found herself alone.

Upon entering the cafeteria and hearing the screaming of the other students, Avery regretted being there. Maybe going to school wasn't a good idea. Her head began to ache and her eyes grew even more tired. Looking around the girl took a deep breath running a hand over her face and letting out an irritated grunt.

"I... I'm not feeling good. I think you guys are right. I shouldn't be here I'm going to talk to Mrs. Walker and ask her If I can go home." Avery turned around and ran to the principal's office.

"Ms. Voight, is everything alright?" Mrs Walker asked, as soon as Avery open the door looking anxious.

"Not really, c-can I go home, please? I'm not feeling well and I.- "

"Hey, calm down. It's ok, let me just call your father. You can sit here for a minute." Mrs Walker helped her sit down and got back to her desk to call Hank.

Xxxxx

"Ok, thank you." Hank hung up the phone and Erin was looking at him. The team was going through a case and the unit was in the bullpen doing some search.

"What happened?" Erin asked.

"It's from Avery's school. She's not feeling well and the principal called and asked if I could go pick her up. "

"Oh, do you want me to go?" Erin asked worrying about her little sister.

"Would you do that?"

"Of course... Me and Jay are going to grab some lunch, we can pick her up."

"Alright, thanks." Hank returned to his office and Erin just nodded to her partner, and they both walked down the stairs together. "We need to pick Avery from school on our way to lunch."

"Sure."

As soon as they arrived at the school, Erin and Jay went straight to the principal's room and as soon as Avery saw Erin a smile appeared on her lips and she got up wrapping her arms around sister's neck hugging her.

"Hey, it's okay. We're going to take you home," Erin said softly as Jay took the girl's bag on the floor.

"No, I don't want to go home... Can I stay with you?" Avery moved away from the hug, and for the first time noticed that Jay was there too.

"Of course." Lindsay smiled and thanked Mrs. Walker before leaving.

"We're on our way to grab some lunch." Jay said smiling when they got into the car.

"I'm not that hungry."

"Well, you have to eat, you're too skiny." Jay was trying to light her mood, and Avery just smiled. She knew Jay was a nice guy.

"It'll be quick, Avery ..." Erin looked at the girl in the rearview mirror and she just nodded, leaning her head back, staring out the window.

Xxxx

"She's clearly not ok." Jay whispered close to Erin watching Avery playing with Hank's chair in his office.

"Yeah. Hank said she was doing ok to go back to school, but I know that empty look, Jay."

"She's going to be ok, Er."

"Yeah, I hope so..."

Soon Alvin and Ruzek were coming up the stairs bringing new information about the case. Hank asked Jay and Erin to check while the rest of his team kept looking for more evidence. Voight returned to his offices, closing the door behind him finding his daughter bored.

"Why don't you go home and spend some time with Daniel?" Hank crossed his arms, and Avery stopped moving in the chair, looking at her father.

"Because they're not home. If you don't know, Olive left early today and took Daniel with her."

"Mm ... And your friends?"

"What about them?" Avery's brows lifted.

"Can't they keep you company?"

"No." Avery was laughing, standing up from the chair. "If you really want to get rid of me, Dad, you should have just said."

"Avery."

"Whatever, _boss._ " Avery passed Hank, before going down the stairs.

The girl really wasn't in the mood for all this and seeing her father trying to get rid of her made her even more irritated. As she walked past the door of the district, ignoring Platt who called her, Avery looked down the street, pulling her cell phone out of her purse, dialing the number that was now on the list of her speed dials.

Xxxx

After a long investigation, the unit had finally managed to find the boy who caused all that. The victim's family was advised of the closure of the case and the team was now doing paperwork before finally going home to rest.

Ruzek and Atwater were the first to finish all the paperwork they needed and then suggested that the team meet them at Molly's for a drink. Antonio and Alvin accepted the invitation, but Jay and Erin looked exhausted and just wanted to go home and lie down.

The moment everyone left, Erin passed Hank's office finding him checking his cell phone.

"We're going home, Hank."

"OK. See you all tomorrow. " Hank stood.

"Hank ... I know you have plenty on your plate right now, but take care of Avery. She is not OK and she seemed a little off this morning when I picked her from school. "

"She's in grief, Erin, like all of us."

"I know... Hank. Just keep an eye on her, okay? She needs you."

"I will."

"Okay." Erin nodded and left his office.

Xxxx

As soon as Hank opened the door of his house, he found Avery sitting impatiently in his chair, clearly upset. He put his food on the counter and as he approached his daughter he found Olive and Daniel near the stairs and a suitcase behind it.

"Hey, kid." Hank smiled at his grandson picking him from Olive's arms, smiling. "Olive, what's going on?"

"Hank, I'm going to my sister's house. To Scottsdale."

"Olive, don't do this, please." Hank looked surprised at the wife of his son and felt as if his heart was going to explode.

"I'm sorry, Hank, but I can't stay in Chicago. Everything reminds me of Justin." Olive picked Daniel from Hank's arms and the little boy started to cry.

"Olive ..."

"No, Dad ..." Avery's angry voice sounded behind Hank. "I did everything I could, but she doesn't want to stay."

Daniel stretched his arms out to his aunt and grandpa and Avery held her tears.

"I'm sorry." Olive quickly grabbed her suitcase, and walked out the door with Daniel crying into her lap, leaving the Voights behind.

"Bitch ..."

"Avery!"

"What? How can she leaves us? We're sad too, dad, it's been hard for all of us..." Avery was so angry and her pupils were dilated, causing Hank to look at her carefully. Knowing something was wrong with his daughter. "Everyone is leaving us... Even Erin is leaving us now. She's dating Jay and doesn't care about me or you, they're just... Ugh!" Avery screamed in frustration, and Hank wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight.

"Erin is not leaving us, kid. You know that... She loves you and she'll always be here for you. And I'm not going to leave you, Avery. You're all I have and I love you." Hank knew his little girl needed him and he would do everything to protect what's left of his Family.

xxxx

 **Note: Hey guys! I was kinda nervous to upload it, but here we go. Please, let me know what you think and if I should keep this story. English is not my first language, so any mistakes are on me ;)**

 **Review? Thank you x**


	2. Chapter 2 - Drug Dealer

Hank thought his day couldn't get any worse... Well, he sure wasn't prepared for the whole week then.

After finally getting a huge clue about the case they worked, Hank and the unit were in their car waiting for the moment when the suspect would finally confess to his own girlfriend about what had happened. And when he did the unit ran after him to arrest him. They were all together when the Commander Crowley pulled over with her SVU and some of her officers asking Hank to come with them. Of course he know what was happening and as soon as he found Erin's eyes, he was sure she also knew what this was about.

Soon they were all in the Silos. There were people everywhere exactly the place he bought Justin's killer to dig his own grave. The truth is, no one, no even Erin knows for sure what happened that night. Hank was looking at the group who were digging trying to find something – a body – and after almost thirty minutes, they hadn't found anything.

"At this point, we have a pretty good idea of what happened the night that your son was killed.." Crowley gave his gun and badge back to Hank.

"Mm."

"At this point, we have a pretty good idea of what happened the night that your son was killed." Crowley tried again.

"Is that right?"

"You brought the suspect, Kevin Bingham, here and he never left. We pinged your car to this location. Look familiar?" Crowley was trying everything she could to found out what happen that night. She tried with Erin and now was here with Hank Voight saying everyhing she knows. "Hank, you know this works. Save us the trouble of having to dig up his body, and we cut you a deal."

"You got a kid, Commander? No? Well, if you did, you hold him in your arms with blood coming out of his head from a gunshot wound, we wouldn't be standing here right now."

"Congratulations." She was pissed. They hadn't found anything and Hank was walking clear this time.

"Can I get back to work now?"

Xxxx

"You _really_ should take it easy, Avie." Laura _said,_ laughing at her friend who was laying on her stomach on the warehouse floor.

"Leave her alone, Laura." Lexa was in the other side off the room making out with her new boy toy.

"I'm just saying... Her father is a fucking detective, don't you think he would find out what is happening with her?"

"I don't care what my dad would or wouldn't found out, Laura... I don't fucking care." Avery raspy voice sound in the room. "I don't want to feel like that anymore."

"Maybe you should get some help then."

" _This..._ " Avery brought the pills in front of Laura's face. "This is my help right now." She got up, throwing a hand to her hair.

"I'm not judging you, Avery, I like what you got for us, but... I just think you should take it easy. It's too much and you've already had enough. I think it's time to go home."

For those who actually know Avery it's easy to see how hurt and sad the girl was. She was feeling alone. Her mother died, her brother died, now her sister-in-law took her nephew away. Her only sister is dating _someone_ and somehow, it's leaving Avery too. And her dad? Hank only cares about his job, if he really cared about Avery he would know how much his little girl needs him and he would know it was too soon to leave her alone in that house. So, she _needs_ something to make her feel better, she need someone to be there for her.

"Where did you got this stuff anyway?" Lexa's boy toy – who no one gave a shit about his name, asked.

"Yeah, Avery... Where _did_ this come from?" Laura was also curious.

"For someone who was really, _really_ happy to see me and to help me." Avery smiled. "But yeah, this person has some good shits."

"Hey, Avery, can I invite a friend next time? He could bring some alcohool too." The boy toy asked.

"Sure, why not... I need to go home." Avery starting to grab her things. "Are you coming with me, Laura?"

"Of course, I'll drop you home..."

"Alright, bye Lexa, bye... Whoever who you are." Avery and Laura waved to them, leaving the couple alone.

As soon as they got to Laura's car, Avery throw her purse to on the back seat and layed her head on the window.

"Look, Avie... I don't want to be the boring friend, but be careful, okay? I know you miss your brother, but pills are enough for now. Don't go too deep, alright? If you need someone to talk I'll always be here for you and I'm sure if you try to talk to your dad or Erin they'll be happy to help you as well... Just, don't screw anything, ok?" Laura was a good friend and she'd known Avery since kindergarten and she wouldn't let Avery screw up her life like this.

Without say anything, Avery just nodded, closing her eyes just waiting to forget about everything.

Xxxx

She couldn't hide the tiny smile on her face. Everytime she thinks about Jay this happen... Her _boyfriend_ Jay Halstead. The boyfriend who asked her to move in with him, I mean, of course she was happy. She loved Jay and living with him would be just another step in their relationship. Jay, the only one who could take her away from all the problems in her life. She didn't deserve him, but she was lucky to have a man like Jay Halstead in her life.

A knock on the door made her jump on the couch... Thinking that maybe _it_ could be Jay, she went straight to her door, but soon her smile was gone when Erin saw who was standing there.

"Hank..." Erin whispered and her father figure just stood there looking at her and Erin could see he wasn't ok.

"You and Avery are everything to me. –"

"Hank. –"

"You and her are all that I have left, you're everything I have now and I know I haven't said it much, but I love you, Kid. I love you." Without say anything, Erin wrapped her arms around Hank, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I love you too, _dad._ It's okay..." She whispered, knowing how much they actually needed each other in that moment. "Do you want to come in?"

"No, thank you. I have to go... I need to see Avery." Hank got out of her embrace.

"How's she? Have you talk to her?"

"No, I haven't seen her since she ran away from the district this morning."

"Hank...-"

"I know. I was thinking, we should get back to our Friday's dinner night. I know Avery misses that, I mean... I miss that. And even without Justin and Olive, I still have my two daughters and I want to keep our Family dinners at Friday."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah... It'll be good for Avery. And you can bring Halstead with you." And that tiny smile on Erin's face was there again. "He's your boyfriend so, he's always welcome in my house."

"Thank you, Hank."

"Alright... I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow." Hank drop a kiss on Erin's forehead. "I love you, kid."

"I love you too. See you tomorrow."

Xxxx

"Avery?" Hank called for his young daughter as soon as he entered his house. "Avery, are you there?"

"Yeah, I'm here." Avery come from the kitchen wear her pjs and holding a mug of coffee. "What's up?"

"Whoa... You sure look tired." Hank droping a kiss in her forehead. "Is everything ok?"

"I'm fine, just have a lot of things on school today. I can't wait for the summer break."

"Ok. I talked to Erin today..."

"And?" Hank walked to the kitchen and Avery followed him.

"And I told her it'd be a good idea if we get back to have our Family dinner on Fridays. She's ok with that I think it'll be good for us, you know?"

"Yeah, I think so..."

"You used to love our dinners on Fridays."

"I know... It's just... It's weird without Justin and Olive. – "

"I understand, but I still have you and Erin. You two are my everything... So, what do you think? I even told Erin she can bring Jay with her. If Halstead is her boyfriend, he's welcome in this house." Avery smile for the first time in that day... A sweet and genuine smile.

"Well, you seem excited with that, so... Why not? And look at you, being the coolest daddy to Erin... Even let her finally date Jay. I'm proud of you, dad." Hank laugh, enjoying the sassy Avery he was missing so much those past few days. "You didn't kill Jay and you didn't have a heartache when she told you about their relationship."

"Yeah, well, Halstead makes her happy and all I want for my kids is for them _to be_ happy."

"Whoa... Who are you and what you did to Hank Voight?"

"Shut up, Avie." Avery laugh, leaving her mug on the sink. "I love you, kid. And I'm proud of you, you know? You and Erin are all I have and I just want see my two beautiful daughters being happy." Hank met Avery's hazel eyes and felt the urge to just hold his baby girl and never let her go, but he knew she was growing up and everyday she was looking more and more like her beloved Camille. Avery's smile, eyes... Her cheeks, everything reminder him of Camille.

"I love you too, pops. I love you too!" Avery said softly.

Xxxx

"Hey" Jay met Erin in the breakroom pouring herself a coffee.

"Hey..."

"So, what did you think about the photo I sent to you last night? The apartament? I know it's not much, but I could see us living there together and. –"

"Jay. Take a deep breath." Erin smiled, giving him a peck on the lips. "Good morning to you too."

"Sorry, yeah... Good morning, babe."

"Look, I've seen the photos and the apartament is really good, but... I've been thinking. – "

"What? What is it?"

"Babe, we don't need a new apartment to live together." Erin took a step closer to Jay, looking into his baby blue eyes. "I don't want that, what I want is to you moving in with _me._ In my apartment where I have a good space for the both of us. I love you, Jay, and I want you to move in with me."

Jay was surprised. Of course he was. He never thought this would come from Erin. She always ran away when things get too serious and built her invisible walls pushing him away, so yeah, he was surprised, but he was also happy. Happy because he could see in her eyes how much she meant it. How much she loves him and how much she really wanted him to move in with her. Live at her apartament. Jay loved Erin like he never loved anyone before and he knew she was the right woman for him. The woman he will get marry some day, the woman who is going to be his children's mother; yeah, that woman was Erin and his heart was about to explode just to look at her beautiful hazel – green eyes.

"I love you so much..." He whispered, tucking some of Erin's hair behind her ear. "There's nothing I want more than move in with you. Wake up everyday holding you in my arms."

"Okay... So, we're moving in together." Erin chuckled.

"We are moving in together. I love you." Jay brushed his lips against Erin's, kissing her slowly, before someone – Ruzek, knock on the door, making them jump like two teenagers.

"Hey, we've got a case."

Xxxx

The case was about an 18 year old girl - Sophie Clark, that was killed last night two blocks away from her neighborhood and unfortunately there's no witness and her parents wanted no more than revenge to the monster who killed their only child.

Alvin and Burguess went to the girl's college, while Ruzek and Atwater went to a café where the girl worked in the afternoon. Jay and Erin were sent to the neighborhood to see if they could find anything about the victim's routine and to talk to her parents.

"So, Mr. and Mrs. Clark, I'm sorry about your loss, and I know this is not the right moment, but you need to do some question about Sophie." Erin said soflty.

"Of course, we're here to help whatever you need." Mr. Clark said, taking them to the living room.

"Did you guys notice something weird happening with your daughter these past few days?" Jay asked, taking his notepad and a pen from his jacket's pocket.

"No, we didn't." Mrs Clark was emotional and was doing everything to hold back her tears.

"Soph was always a happy girl. She was that kind of person that could light up your day anytime." Mr Clark smiled. "I can't understand why someone would do that to her."

"I understand. And what about her college? Did she ever complain about something or someone?" Erin asked.

"Mm... She didn't have a lot of friends. That's why she didn't went to live with a roommate and chose to stay with us. But, yeah, the place she worked..." Mrs Clark frowned. "There's this client who go there every Friday... She said something about him once. How he was always trying to flirt with her and he even got mad once when she declined when he asked her out for a date."

"Ok... Do you know his name or how he looks like?" Jay asked, writing on his notepad.

"No, I'm sorry, she didn't tell me much... But, maybe one of her co-workers could tell you."

"Yeah, I've already sent two detectives to her work place." Erin smiled.

The couple answered some more questions and soon they were walking thought the Clark's door looking around the neighborhood for something that would help them.

"So, this Friday..."Erin broken the silence. "Well, when I lived with the Voights we used to have some traditional dinner on Fridays and when Camille died, Hank was still doing it and this Friday he said he will do it again and invited you to come with me."

"What? Me?" Jay could say he was surprise.

"Yeah, _you._ Jay, you're my boyfriend now and Hank... Well, he's the only dad I've ever have. I want you to get along. To know each other. I want you to know Avery as my sister and not just Hank's daughter. And it'll be good for us to be together, you know? Since Justin's death things are kinda weird and I want to be there for him and Avie."

"But... Me?" Jay said again, making Erin rolled her eyes.

"Jay!"

"Alright, I'm sorry." Jay laughed, bumping his shoulder with her. "I'm not gonna lie, I'm pretty nervous about this, but yeah, if this is important to you then I'll go."

"I love you." Erin smiled wide peck Jay on the lips walking past him.

"This will be interesting." Jay murmured to himself, taking a long deep breath.

Xxxx

 **Friday**

"Oh my God! We're finally free!" Avery throw her purse to the back of Laura's car, joining her friend to the front seat.

"I can't believe it took so long to this damn summer break. I can't wait to go to California."

"Can I go with you? Seriously, I'll spend the break in Chicago... With my dad." Avery smiled ironic.

"Well, I think you're dad is pretty nice."

"Yeah, whatever... Are we going to the warehouse?"

"Yeah, Alex and her boy toy are waiting for us there... I have to say, I want to get drunk today and not care about anything."

"We can do that... Shit! I'm so proud of you, Laura."

"I'm not into your stuff, but I like alcohol..."

"I understand, my stuff too much for you, right baby?" Avery rolled her eyes. "You're so full of shit, my stuff is pretty good and I'm sure it'd make you feel awesome."

"I'm gonna pass, thank you, my drug dealer" Laura laughed, slapped her hand on Avery's tight.

"You love me."

"Nope. I don't."

"Whatever." Their smiled to each other and soon Laura stopped her car and they both got out together.

"Are you sure this is a good idea? You have a family dinner and three fucking detectives will be there with you."

"I'm not scared, besides, after a good bath I'll be good as ever." Avery took her pills from her purse walking inside the warehouse soon found Alex with company... And fuck, what company.

As soon as Avery met Alex her eyes fell on the handsome boy by her friends' boy toy's side. He was taller than her, he had this cute and bad boy's style. He was wearing a black jeans with white - dirty converse, a white shirt with batman's shadow drawn on it... He was wearing a black beanie and Avery was sure she saw a tattoo on his wrist.

"Avie, Laura... Finally!" Alex got up from her boyfriend's lap, hugging the girls. "Girls, this is Luke... He's the one Dylan was talking about. Luke, this is my friend Laura, and Avery."

"Hey." He simple said, and his voice for some stupid and ridiculous reason made Avery forgot how to actually talk.

"Wha-h-hey. hi." Avery smiled, not know exactly what to do.

"Hey, Luke... So, you're the one with the alcohol? How old are you again?" Laura asked, sitting on the floor next to her friends.

"Yeah, I'm the one with the alcohol and I'm 18, ma'am." They laughing and soon Luke took a bottle of vodka from his pack back and handle it to Laura. "All yours."

"Holy shit! Vodka?"

"Well, there's more here... I have vodka and whiskey."

"Nah, vodka is good."

Avery was still in the same spot hearing his grave voice that made her heart stop. She was still holding the pills in her hands and got out of her shock when she heard the boy toy calling her name for the 5th time.

"What?"

"What the hell? The pills, Avery..."

"Oh, yeah, sorry..." Avery gave a pill to Dylan and to Alex, sitting by Laura's side, putting one to her mouth.

"Nice." Luke said looking at her. "Can I have one?"

"Mm? Oh sure." Avery gave the pills to Luke.

"This shit is pretty good. Where did you get it?"

"Ha... That is something I'd never tell you."

"Yeah, she'd never tell anyone." Laura who was drinking the vodka from the bottle.

"Just take the thing and have fun." Avery took the bottle from Laura giving a good sip.

Luke staring at her for a few seconds, smiling...

"Yeah... Let's have fun." He whispered and Laura could see how the sexual tension between Luke and Avery was starting to grow.

Xxxxx

"You know, it's funny see how nervous you're." Erin got out of the bathroom after take a shower.

She and Jay were getting ready to go to Voight and Jay was nervous to be there for the first time as Erin's - Voight's daughter - boyfriend.

"Oh so, you think it's funny? It's not funny, Er. He'll probably wait for the right moment to kill me." Jay buttoned his shirt, sitting on the bed to put his shoes.

"Jay, this is not going to happen. Believe it or not Hank is a good man." Erin laughing going to her wardrobe to find her favorite jeans. "He was the one that invited you... Let's not forget about that."

"Actually, I'm not sure if I want to go out tonight." Jay walked to Erin, wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her shoulder.

"Mm... Jay..." Erin was wear nothing than her underwear and a lace black bra. As soon as she felt Jay's lips on her skin a moan escaped Lindsay's mouth and she closed her eyes. "As much as I want to do that... And believe me I want it a lot, we have to get ready." Erin slipped out of Jay's arms and he let out a frustrated groan.

"Ugh!" Erin laughed again, wearing her jeans and throwing a tank top to her head. "Are you excited for move in tomorrow?" Erin asked to her boyfriend.

"yeah, I can't wait to live with you."

"Me too, babe." Lindsay pick his lips, before sit in her bed to put her boots on. "I was thinking, maybe we could turn the guest bedroom to your man cave. I know you'll need that and may-"

"No," Jay interrupted her, and Erin look at him confused. Halstead grabbed her by the hand bringing Erin's body close to him let they eyes meet. "That room is for... You know, let's just keep it that way for now. A guest room."

"Babe... Are you sure?" Erin really thought Jay would love the idea and she was confused. "I thought you'd love that."

"Well, I love the idea to be here with you. That's enough for me." Jay smiled and Erin was sure she fell in love even more for that man in that moment. "I love you."

"I love you too." Erin met his lips and kissed him softly, wrapped her arms around his neck. "Alright, Halstead. Let's finish get ready. I can't wait for you to meet my Family."

"Baby, I already met your Family."

"No, you've met Sargeant Hank Voigh and his daughter Avery, you've never meet Hank Voight my dad and Avery my little sister." Erin smiled sweet.

"Ok, let's go then, because I can't wait to meet your Family." Jay approchead Erin again, kissing her forehead.

"Don't worry, it'll be fun." Erin smirked knowing how nervous Jay was. She could lie, this night could turn into something interesting.

Xxxx

 **Note: I want to say thank you for those who are following this story. It's mean a lot to me, I'm really glad you guys liked it and I hope you can stay with me 'till the end. Thank you for the reviews on the first chapter.**

 **Review? Thank you xx**


End file.
